


Fingertips

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles carefully made his way around Derek, around the statue that looked like Derek, until he was standing right in front of him.“No,” he whispered and carefully touched his fingertips to Derek’s cheek. “You can’t do this. I just found you again. I just saved you, you can’t be dead,” he told Derek, but of course there was no response.





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 21, and the word was 'fingertips'.

Stiles was careful when he entered the school. He had no idea where the Anuk-Ite was, or if there were any more hunters around, but he needed to get the mountain ash to Scott.

He silently creeped through the hallways, eyes always half closed, in case the Anuk-Ite was suddenly there to show him his worst fear, but the hallways remained empty and silent.

Stiles only started to realize why when he came across Peter. He was turned into stone, just a statue, and when Stiles carefully put his hand to his chest he couldn’t feel a heartbeat.

This was bad.

Stiles started to walk faster, trying to find Scott so that they could end all of this, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he found another statue.

Stiles could only see the back, but he would know Derek anywhere and Stiles briefly had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he could continue.

He carefully made his way around Derek, around the statue that looked like Derek, until he was standing right in front of him.

“No,” he whispered and carefully touched his fingertips to Derek’s cheek. “You can’t do this. I just found you again. I just saved you, you can’t be dead,” he told Derek, but of course there was no response.

He was as still under his hands as the stone he was made of.

Tears welled up in Stiles eyes, but he forced them back, forced himself to breathe through this.

He wouldn’t accept this.

Stiles looked down at the mountain ash in his hands and he could still hear Deaton’s voice in his head, even after all these years, telling him that mountain ash worked on believe.

Well, believing was one thing Stiles could do.

“I’ll get you back,” he told Derek, softly cupping his cheek with his hand before he turned around and went to look for Scott again.

On his way to the library, why was everything major always going down in the library anyway, Stiles told himself repeatedly that if the Anuk-Ite died, everyone would be returned to normal, that Derek would be fine.

He repeated it over and over again, pouring every ounce of his belief into this one thought and when he finally came closer to the library he could hear something. It seemed like he had found Scott and the Anuk-Ite.

When he came through the door both Scott and the Anuk-Ite turned towards him, but Stiles only had eyes for the demon.

He looked it right in the eye, letting it know that there was nothing it could do to Stiles. His worst fear had already come true, losing Derek like that again, and only when the Anuk-Ite realized that Stiles wouldn’t fall under his spell did Stiles throw the mountain ash at it.

Stiles paired the throw with his belief, knowing in his heart that Derek and the others would be fine, and when the jar broke on the ground the Anuk-Ite shrieked, right before it crumbled to dust itself.

Stiles was tempted to run back to Derek again, to see if it had worked but then his eyes fell on Scott and he could see the blood on his face.

“Scott, shit, what happened?” Stiles asked, while he rushed to his side.

“Couldn’t open my eyes,” Scott panted, clearly in pain and now Stiles could see that the blood came from Scott’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked and Scott only smiled weakly at him.

“Did you kill it?” Scott asked him instead of answering and Stiles nodded before he remembered that Scott couldn’t see.

“Yeah, I did. It crumbled when it came into contact with the mountain ash. You were right.”

“Good. Everyone save?” Scott asked next and Stiles stayed silent for a second too long. “Stiles?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles finally admitted and then perked up when he heard footsteps coming towards the library.

Malia was the first to round the corner, immediately running towards Scott and not all too gently pushing Stiles away. Lydia was next, and while Stiles was glad to see her, she wasn’t the _right_ person.

Still, he hugged her tight when she came running towards him, but Stiles’ eyes never left the door, hoping for Derek to show up, even though it seemed unlikely.

Maybe Stiles just hadn’t believed enough.

“You okay?” Lydia asked him and Stiles nodded, finally looking away from the door and turning around to Scott and Malia.

“Yeah, sure,” he easily said but going by the look Lydia gave him, she knew exactly that he wasn’t okay. And probably wouldn’t be for a long time, if he had to go out there to see Derek as a statue again.

“Stiles,” Lydia started but when Stiles heard someone else coming up to the door he whipped his head around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

When Derek walked through, dusty and just a tiny bit confused, Stiles had to cling to Lydia for a second because it felt like the whole ground was righting itself again.

Derek’s eyes immediately found his and a small smile played around his mouth as he walked up to him. Derek gently pulled him close, arm firm and warm around Stiles’ waist, before he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I just got you back, too. I wouldn’t die now,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ hair and Stiles had to close his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

He clutched at Derek’s arm hand on his hip and didn’t let go for a long time.

 


End file.
